The Future
by RemusLupinAddict
Summary: A story about two girls who travel to the future 500 years from now, and see what the world has come to... with a bit of humor!


Disclaimer: I own nothing, but I came up with this with a friend for an English paper.

500 Years in the Future

Hailey and I were ready. We had decided to freeze ourselves and come back in the future – 500 years from now. All we had to do was make sure someone unfroze us in the future. So we made a video stating what we had done and put it into the school time capsule that was opened every year, but on it we wrote not to be opened until 2509. We told them all about our plan and where to find us.

The next thing I remember is waking up freezing cold, with a shivering Hailey by my side who said, "Did it Work?" I looked around and saw someone standing there. He was around six feel tall with extremely bleach blond hair. The first thing I noticed was his attire. Instead of the usual jeans and t-shirt, he was wearing all black robes that billowed around him. I looked for a source of wind, but found none. Then I did a double take. The room was different than any other room I had ever seen. The walls were made of glass, so that you could see outside. It was beautiful, with trees, green grass and the bluest sky you ever seen, but it looked almost unreal. I turned to look back at the guy when Hailey asked, "who are you?"

He looked at us confused and then started speaking, but we couldn't understand a word he said, then it dawned on me, we really must be 500 years in the future, because how else could this be happening. He was still speaking, and it sounded a lot like English, just with changes in pronunciation and certain letters. The only thing I really got out of his speech was that his name was Jim Hamilton, which made me and Hailey laugh at our inside joke.

"We may be in the future, but how far?" she replied.

We both turned to Jim and I asked, "what's the date?" He seemed to understand me which was good, maybe he understood modern English. Wait…... it would be old English, but what would old English now be called, ancient English? Never mind, I was getting ahead of myself, we needed to know the date. He led us through a door into a hallway, except the walls looked like giant TV screens stretched the length and width of the wall. We reached another door which led outside, yet it was different from how it looked inside, that was when I realized it must have been an illusion. The real outside was horrible. The smell of smoke overcame us, everything was black and musty, like you were in a burning building.

The streets were filthy, litter everywhere. "What happened?" my mind was screaming and it was not until Hailey looked at me that I realized I had said it out loud. "It's so polluted," she said. Before I could answer, Jim pointed to the wall, where a plaque hung that said;

2509

This Plaque is

Placed Here in Honor of

Science

"Science, it must be a big deal to study science now." I said. All of a sudden something hit me from behind and when I turned around it was gone. "What was that?" I asked.

"A robber, I think is how you say it, they are called twirlers now. They use a mechanism that uses magnets to move you then they pick your pocket while you're trying to right yourself. The country is infiltrated with them, but so far we have no way to stop them."

"That's horrible," Hailey and I said at the same time.

"Well, in my opinion the government isn't really trying, they're more worried about this," he said gesturing to the sky. "What made it…?" but I was cut off by Hailey who said "Fossil fuels,"

He nodded his head yes. "At least we found cures for most of the diseases it causes," he said. "Most of," I said pointedly. "Well, there is a pandemic of mortifer dying morbus going around and we have no way of stopping it. The virus attacks people and kills them in a matter of hours. If it's caught early, we can usually prevent them from dying, but it makes people really sick, they get these rashes and gives them a horrible case of the hiccups."

"Really?" said Hailey.

"No, but I needed to lighten the mood. What it really does is cause you to have a really high fever, which shuts down your organs. Pretty horrific, but they did find a cure for nearly all the types of cancer."

"Are there flying cars, robots, huge skyscrapers?" I asked.

"Well, yes, we do, we have come a long way since you've been frozen."

"Is the government still the same?" asked Hailey.

"In most ways, we still have a president, with the judicial, executive and legislative branches. We still have many problems such as the nuclear threats, which with as many nukes as we have could destroy the world a million times over. But we opened up trade with Cuba about one hundred years ago."

"How long do people live?" I asked.

"Well, most people live to around 100."

Hailey fired questions at him for the rest of the day and I came to the conclusion that, though the future brings us many good things such as disease cures and advanced technology for leisure, it also brings just as much bad to the world, with new ways to hurt or steal from people.

Then I woke up.


End file.
